fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Kaneko
Haruhi is a sixteen year old Elf who inherited her father's beliefs and her mother's skill with using magic. Appearance Haruhi is a young Elf that has the appearance of a sixteen year old. She has long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her elvish ears are usually covered by her blond hair, except for the tip of the ears. Personality Most of the time Haruhi acts calm and peaceful. She hates fighting and she will do anything to get out of a violent situation. She adopted her father's philosophy of using magic for defense only and never for offense. Haruhi is very wise and charismatic, these qualities make her a natural leader. Her usual calmness allows her to understand situations quickly and then make quick and usually correct decisions. Around Kaine, Haruhi is shown to be more playful and energetic. History Haruhi was born in a very small village in Neo Arcadia. She has one older brother, one older sister, and one younger brother. The oldest child in her family is a twenty-five year old brother, Touma. The second oldest is her twenty year old sister, Misaka. Synopsis Equipment *Wand *Raitoejji - Raitoejji (Light-Edge), also known as Excalibur is a five pound hilt that can create a blade made of light that has been shaped into a blade. The secret of this sword is a special crystal stored in the hilt of the sword. Similar to Light Magic this sword works by drawing upon positive emotions from the wielder and converting it into light. When the button is pressed a special Lacrima located inside the pummel draws positive emotions into itself, where it then converts into light and then shapes it into a three inch wide and four foot long blade made of light. Due to the blade being made of light, this sword can cut through almost anything. Magic and Abilities Lifestream Magic Lifestream Magic is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to manipulate pure magical power. This allows her to perform a lot of different spells. Ranging from simple telekinesis to firing a blast of magic. She learned this type of magic from her father's research. *'Levitation- '''Haruhi can channel magical energy into her feet, Haruhi is able to levitate a couple of feet off the ground. This spell also gives her the ability to fly and she is able to fly to speeds up to 30 mph. *'Shield''' *'Shock' *'Blast' *'Panacea - '''This is one of Haruhi's favorite techniques, by placing her palm of a wounded area she is able to flow magic into the wound to heal wound almost instantly. Barrier Magic Barrier Magic is Haruhi's trademark magic, Barrier Magic is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to turn her magical energy in the form of a barrier to protect herself or an ally. The barrier can manifest in a lot of different forms, ranging from a cone to a cylinder. This magic is primarily used for defense, which is why Haruhi likes it so much. *'Healing Barrier''' - Healing Barrier is a technique that combines Lifestream Magic and Barrier Magic. This spell operates like a microwave. Haruhi creates a very durable dome-shaped barrier. While the barrier is up it emits magical waves inside the barrier. Anyone inside the barrier is healed. This magic doesn't come without weaknesses, while the barrier is up Haruhi's body takes a small toll. The longer the barrier is up the greater the toll is. *Invisible Barrier - The Invisible Barrier spell is a very basic Barrier Magic spell. Haruhi holds out her hands in front of her and greats an invisible wall shaped barrier in front of her. * Rotating Barrier Sleep Magic This is a type of magic that Haruhi can use to make an opponent fall asleep. The most common way Haruhi uses this magic is with a wave of her hand in front of the target's face. *'Dream Knock' - Haruhi creates bubbles in the shape of bullet, when the bullets hit the target, the target to go to sleep. Light Magic Light Magic is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to turn her positive emotions into light. It has been shown that she can use this magic for a lot of different things, and not just offense. *'Light Flare'- Haruhi releases a sudden bright blast of light that is used to temporarily blind the enemy. Transformation Haruhi possesses advanced level transformation skills. This means she is able to change her appearance, voice, and even grow functional extra body parts like wings or tails. Telekinesis Telekinesis is a type of magic that allows Haruhi to levitate objects with her mind. She is able to send a powerful telekinetic wave to send an object or person flying upon impact or use telekinesis to pull an object her person towards her if the telekinetic wave hit. Enhanced Wisdom *Persuasion Enhanced Charisma Haruhi possesses the unusual trait of having unnaturally high charisma. This allows her to easily and effortlessly make friends and gain people's trust. Haruhi uses this special ability a lot, the most common ways she uses it is to get out of a violent situation. People describe this charisma as a gravitational field that brings people together and create serenity. Enhanced Phsycial Prowess Sword Style During Haruhi's travels she has experimented are on a lot of different sword styles to try and find a fighting style that fits her beliefs perfectly. She first experimented with a sword style that focused on brute strength and offense in the hopes of finishing a fight quickly. She discovered that it was two easy to kill some with this sword style. Relying purely on defense caused her to tire out quickly. Lastly she made up a fighting style that relied on her incredible reflexes and agility. This sword style focuses on very fast yet precise strikes that usually only leave a small scratch on the opponent's body, this means that it is very hard to land a killing blow. She tends to avoid stabs because its too easy to kill someone with stabs. She uses her agility and gracefulness to avoid strikes with flips and quick movements to get around opponent's. To viewers it looks like an uncontrollable whirlwind of sword strikes when in reality she has perfect control. Due to the mercifulness of her sword style Haruhi dubbed it "Preserving Life Sword-Style." Martial Art Immense Magic Power According to Haruhi's father, Haruhi's magical power is superior to her mother's magical power, which isn't an easy feat. Her magical power was so great that, as a kid, her father had to seal half of her magical power to keep it stable. After that, she cannot use the full extent of her magic power. However, when she is angry, a tiny bit of her sealed magical power seeps through the seal. The seal is located in-between her shoulder blades. Quotes *"A mage should uses their magic defense, never for offensive." - Haruhi's philosophy Trivia *Haruhi's first name was inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya. *A bit of Haruhi's personality was inspired by Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats. *Haruhi's beliefs were inspired by Jedi beliefs. *Due to Haruhi's Jedi-like beliefs, most of her quotes were insipired by Jedi sayings and quotes. *I received permission from Flame to use Lifestream Magic. *The last name, Kaneko, came from a clan I made on Naruto Fanon. *Similar to the author, Haruhi's favorite word is floccinaucinihilipilification. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Wanderer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Peaceful Mage